Ga jelas
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: Emang ga jelas. Tentang chat lima sekawan. Isinya unfaedah. VKook & MinYoon lewat. Deleted soon/? Chap 5 up gaes
1. Nama grup

_**Pesan baru telah diterima.**_

 _ **L1m4 S3k4W4nD**_

 _TaeTae : Lagi pada dimandos, gaes?_

 _Suga : Siapa yang ganti nama grub lagi_

 _Enchim : Kantin_

 _Enchim : Aku yang ganti, Hyung. Kenapa?_

 _Suga : Alay anjir_

 _TaeTae : Jangan kemana mana Jim. Gua ke sana._

 _Suga : Ganti nama grubnya_

 _Enchim : Udah bagus Hyung_

 _ **Suga mengganti nama grub menjadi 'Agust D Swag'**_

 _TaeTae : Jim lu dimana?_

 _TaeTae : Gua udah di kantin_

 _TaeTae : Yha mas agus sweg lagi_

 _ **TaeTae mengganti nama grub menjadi 'Tae Imut'**_

 _Enchim : Balik kelas gua_

 _Enchim : Lah anjir_

 _Enchim : Imut apaan_

 _Suga : Njir_

 _TaeTae : Jangan diganti lagi gaes_

 _ **Suga mengganti nama grub menjadi 'Jimin Bantet'**_

 _TaeTae : Mantap_

 _Enchim : Hyunggg_

 _Suga : Udah bagus_

 _TaeTae : Ada yang liat Kookie?_

 _Suga : G_

 _Enchim : Diculik_

 _TaeTae : HAH APAAN_

 _Enchim : kali._

 _Enchim : Ketinggalan tadi ngetiknya_

 _TaeTae : Shiteu_

 _ **TaeTae mengganti nama grub menjadi 'Pangeran Tampan Mencari Kookie'**_

 _Enchim : Bala anjir_

 _Suga : ^2_

 _TaeTae : Bodo_

.

.

"Hatsyiiii!"

"Kook? Flu?"

"Engga Bam, kok kaya ada yang ngomongin ya,"

.

.

"Ini Hp geter-geter mulu anjir,"

.

.

...

 _This is my shiteu._

Entah kenapa pengen post beginian. Terinspirasi dari FF yang pernah kubaca waktu dulu, bedanya kalau yang kubaca dulu tokohnya semua member bangtan. _Gomawo_ idenya, Author-nim.

Kalo ada yang suka ntar dilanjut(?) kalo gaada ntar dihapus(?)

Kiika246.


	2. Main Kick

_**Pesan baru telah diterima.**_

 _ **Lima Sekawan**_

 _Kookie : Ada yang liat Jimin Hyung?_

 _Suga : Ga_

 _Taetae : Sejauh mataku memandang, yang kulihat hanya keindahanmu_

 _HobiHopie : Lapangan basket, Kook._

 _Kookie : Oke ty_

 _Taetae : Dikacangin ya lord_

 _Suga : Nasib_

 _HobiHopie : Nasib(2)_

 _Taetae : Jahad kalian_

 _Enchim : Tae_

 _Taetae : What_

 _Enchim :_ _ **Enchim mengirim foto.**_

 _Enchim : Imut ya?_

 _Taetae : JANGAN PEGANG2 JUNGKOOK, BANTET._

 _Enchim : Gimana nih? Jungkook lebih suka ama gua_

 _Taetae : Njir_

 _Suga : ..._

 _Enchim : ..._

 _Enchim : CANDA. CANDA HYUNG. JIMIN CUMA CINTA HYUNG_

 _ **Taetae menghapus Enchim dari grup.**_

 _HobiHopie : ...Invite jangan?_

 _Taetae : Ga usah_

 _Suga : Ga_

 _HobiHopie : Ok ok_

 _Kookie : ANJIR_

 _Taetae : Kenapa Kookie?_

 _Kookie : - Jimin_

 _Taetae : Ah bala_

 _ **Kookie mengundang Enchim ke grup.**_

 _ **Enchim bergabung dengan obrolan.**_

 _Enchim : Awas lu Tae_

 _ **Taetae menghapus Enchim dari grup.**_

 _Kookie : JANGAN NGAJAK RIBUT JIR_

 _Kookie : - Jimin_

 _ **Kookie mengundang Enchim ke grup.**_

 _ **Taetae membatalkan undangan grup Enchim.**_

 _HobiHopie : Rusuh anjay_

 _Taetae : Kookie, Hp nya jangan kasih Jimin_

 _ **Kookie menghapus Taetae dari grup.**_

 _ **Kookie mengundang Enchim ke grup.**_

 _ **Enchim bergabung dengan obrolan.**_

 _Enchim : Jangan invite Taehyung_

 _HobiHopie : Damai gaes damai_

 _HobiHopie : Hp gua geter-geter mulu_

 _HobiHopie : Brisik_

 _ **HobiHopie mengundang Taetae ke grup.**_

 _ **Taetae bergabung dengan obrolan.**_

 _Taetae : Makasih Hoseok Hyung_

 _HobiHopie : Udah ah maen kick nya_

 _Enchim : Yah kok di invite_

 _Taetae : Apa lu Jim_

 _Enchim : Lah elu duluan yang kick gua_

 _Taetae : Udah gua bilangin jangan deket-deket Jungkook_

 _Enchim : Lu nya aja yang kurang ganteng_

 _Enchim : Krempeng lagi_

 _Taetae : Shiteu_

 _Taetae : Bantet aja bangga_

 _Enchim : Setidaknya gua punya ABS_

 _Taetae : Perut kotak-kotak doang dibanggain. Ngga keliatan juga._

 _Enchim : Yang perutnya rata ga usah ngiri_

 _Taetae : Yang bantet jangan banyak bacot_

 _Suga : Yang ribut gua kick._

 _ **Suga menghapus Enchim dari grup.**_

 _ **Suga menghapus Taetae dari grup.**_

 _ **Kookie mengundang Enchim ke grup.**_

 _ **Suga membatalkan undangan grup Enchim.**_

 _ **Suga menghapus Kookie dari grup.**_

 _HobiHopie : Buset_

 _HobiHopie : Sabar Hyung_

 _Suga : Lu mau gua kick juga_

 _Suga : ?_

 _HobiHopie : Jangan Hyung. Lapyu._

 _Suga : Najis_

 _ **Suga menghapus HobiHopie dari grup.**_

 _Suga : ..._

 _Suga : Lah gua alone_

 _Suga : Bodo lah_

 _ **Suga meninggalkan obrolan.**_

.

.

.

"Yah, Kookie di _kick_. Gara-gara Jimin Hyung!"

"Hyung juga di _kick_ , Kook..."

.

.

.

"Yah di _kick_ Yoongi Hyung...awas lu Jim, gua doa in Yoongi Hyung nolak lu seumur hidup."

.

.

.

"Kok gua di _kick_ juga? Hobie salah apa ya Lord?"

.

.

.

"Biarin aja tu bocah, paling ntar bikin grup baru."

.

.

.

...

 _This is (still) my shiteu._

Seneng banget ada yang suka chapter 1 kemaren. Padahal ini garing banget huehue.

Pengen bikin yang panjang tapi takut ga nyambung aih.

Kalo ada yang suka ntar dilanjut(?) kalo gaada ntar dihapus(?)

Kiika246.


	3. Pinjem dasi

_**Pesan baru telah diterima.**_

 _ **Lima Sekawan**_

 _HobiHopie : GAES_

 _HobiHopie : INI PENTING GAES_

 _HobiHopie : MUNCUL GAES_

 _HobiHopie : READ BY 1_

 _HobiHopie : BY 2_

 _HobiHopie : BY 3_

 _HobiHopie : BY 4_

 _HobiHopie : SI ANJIR PADA NGE READ DOANG_

 _Kookie : Kenapa Hyung? Tadi Hp Kookie dipegang Bambam_

 _TaeTae : Yah kebuka notifnya_

 _Enchim : Yah kebuka notifnya(2)_

 _Suga : Kalo ga penting, gua kick lu_

 _Enchim : Jangan kick lagi Hyung_

 _HobiHopie : GAES_

 _Suga : Apa anjir_

 _HobiHopie : SI TUA KIM KELILING GAES_

 _Taetae : ..._

 _Enchim : ..._

 _Suga : ..._

 _Kookie : Terus kenapa Hyung?_

 _Suga : Anj_

 _Taetae : PINJEM KAOS KAKI WOEHH_

 _Enchim : BAJU GUA GAADA BET NYA JIR_

 _HobiHopie : DASI WOI DASI_

 _Taetae : OIYA DASI_

 _Enchim : ILANG NJAY_

 _Kookie : Kookie bawa dasi nih, tapi cuma dua_

 _Enchim : BOOKING BUAT HYUNG YA KOOK_

 _HobiHopie : BUAT HYUNG AJA KOOK_

 _Taetae : Kookie yang manis kesayangan Tae_

 _Enchim : WESH_

 _Taetae : Simpen dasinya buat Hyung ya?_

 _HobiHopie : GAADA GAADA_

 _HobiHopie : POKOKNYA BUAT GUA_

 _Taetae : NGALAH SAMA YANG MUDA_

 _Enchim : NGALAH SAMA YANG MUDA(2)_

 _HobiHopie : LU YANG NGALAH AMA GUA NJAY_

 _Enchim : AYO GAMBRENG_

 _Taetae : AYO_

 _Taetae : HOMPIMPA_

 _HobiHopie : INI CHAT ANJIR_

 _Enchim : ALAIUM GAMBRENG_

 _Enchim : JIMIN MENANG_

 _Taetae : GUA YANG MENANG_

 _HobiHopie : GA KELIATAN JIR_

 _Taetae : EMANG PADA NGELUARIN APA?_

 _Enchim : LU DULU_

 _HobiHopie : DENGERIN GUA WOE_

 _Taetae : KAGA ADA SUARA LU HYUNG_

 _Enchim : GA KEDENGERAN_

 _Enchim : PADA NGELUARIN WARNA APA JIR_

 _Enchim : PENENTU MASA DEPAN INI_

 _Taetae : LU DULU JIM_

 _Enchim : PUTIH_

 _Taetae : ITEM_

 _Enchim : ..._

 _Taetae : ..._

 _Enchim : HOSEOK HYUNG PILIH ITEM AJA_

 _Taetae : GA GA GA_

 _Taetae : PUTIH AJA HYUNG_

 _HobiHopie : KOOKIE MANA KOOKIE_

 _HobiHopie : JUNGKOOKNYA AJA ILANG_

 _Enchim : KOOKIE YANG TAMPAN, JANGAN TENGGELAM_

 _Taetae : GA USAH GODA GODA JUNGKOOK_

 _Enchim : BRISIK LU_

 _Taetae : BODO_

 _HobiHopie : TIGA KELAS LAGI JIR_

 _HobiHopie : GUA DULU YA DASINYA_

 _Taetae : EVERYBODY SAY NOO_

 _Enchim : NOOO_

.

.

.

"Sial gimana ini, WOE ADA YANG PUNYA DASI LAGI GAA?"

.

.

.

"Loh, Yoongi Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Pinjem dasi Kook."

"Eh? Oh, oke Hyung. Nih."

.

.

.

...

 _Always be my shiteu._

Terinspirasi dari pengalaman :'V

Kalo ada yang suka ntar dilanjut(?) kalo gaada ntar dihapus(?)

Kiika246.


	4. Tiket Wings Tour

_**Pesan baru telah diterima.**_

 _ **Lima Sekawan**_

 _Taetae :_ _ **Taetae mengirim foto.**_

 _Taetae : TIKET WINGS TOUR ABIS GAES_

 _Enchim : SOLD OUT TAI_

 _Kookie : Sold out..._

 _Taetae : ..._

 _Taetae : TENANG KOOKIE_

 _Taetae : HYUNG CARI TIKET BUAT KOOKIE_

 _Kookie : Kookie keabisan..._

 _Taetae : HYUNG CARI SEKARANG_

 _Taetae : KOOKIE MAU DI WARNA APA?_

 _Suga : Yang jual tiket lesehan di stage, pc gua._

 _Enchim : Yoongi Hyung..._

 _Taetae : Lesehan njir_

 _Taetae : Kok gua receh_

 _HobiHopie : LESEHAN WKWKWK_

 _Enchim : Yoongi Hyung mau tiket? Kucariin buat Hyung_

 _Suga : Hm_

 _Suga : Anjir Jim_

 _Suga : Lu ngapain teriak di tengah lapangan_

 _Taetae : Njirrr Jimin_

 _Taetae : Bukan temen gua_

 _HobiHopie :_ _ **HobiHopie mengirim video.**_

 _HobiHopie : Pengemis tiket gaes_

 _Taetae : Sebar Hyung_

 _Taetae : Caption nya_

 _Taetae : "D3M1 QmU"_

 _Kookie : Tae Hyung_

 _Taetae : ..._

 _Taetae : MAAF KOOKIE_

 _HobiHopie : Anjir Tae_

 _HobiHopie : Ikutan teriak_

 _Suga : Ga kenal gua_

 _Enchim : Di video in njir_

 _Enchim : Apus Hyung_

 _HobiHopie :_ _ **HobiHopie mengirim video.**_

 _HobiHopie : Pengemis tiket pt.2_

 _Enchim : ANJIR WKWKWK_

 _Suga : Ngakak anj_

 _Enchim : HOSEOK HYUNG TERBAIK_

 _Enchim : DAEBAK_

 _HobiHopie : Gua yang bikin aja ngakak_

 _Enchim : NANGIS GUA HYUNG_

 _Enchim : NGAKAK_

 _HobiHopie : Hoseok gitchu_

 _Suga : Pake apa lu bikinnya?_

 _HobiHopie : Aplikasi_

 _Suga : Gua block lu_

 _HobiHopie : Iya maap Hyung. Ntar gua pc_

 _Suga : Tiket?_

 _HobiHopie : Aplikasinya Hyung_

 _Taetae : ANJIRRRR_

 _Taetae : HOSEOK HYUNG KAMPRET_

 _HobiHopie : Jaga bicaramu wahai anak muda_

 _Enchim : ^Hoseok Teguh_

 _Taetae : ITU KENAPA ADA GUA_

 _Taetae : VIDEO APAAN ITU_

 _Taetae : LU BIKIN GUA NGAKAK_

 _Enchim : KAN_

 _Enchim : PADAHAL ELU YANG ADA DISITU_

 _Enchim : ELU NYA JUGA NGAKAK_

 _Kookie : Tae Hyung_

 _Taetae : ..._

 _Taetae : HYUNG CARI TIKET LAGI_

 _Suga : Teriak lagi gua kick lu_

 _Enchim :_ _ **Enchim mengirim foto.**_

 _Enchim : Pengemis kembali beraksi_

 _Enchim : Nanya ke semua orang njir_

 _HobiHopie : Pejuang sejati_

 _Suga : Udah dapet tiket Jim?_

 _Enchim : ..._

 _Enchim : CHIM CARI LAGI, HYUNG_

.

.

.

"Hm? Hoseok Hyung kirim video apa? Loh, kok kepala Taehyung nya gede?"

.

.

.

"Hai. Jual tiket _wings tour_ ngga?"

.

.

.

"YANG JUAL TIKET _WINGS TOUR_ , GUA MAU BELI! KALO BISA YANG LESEHAN DI STAGE!"

.

.

.

...

 _Forever my shiteu._

Terinspirasi dari LINE. Ada yang ngomong 'yang jual tiket lesehan di stage, pc gua' dan aku ngakak guling-gulingan. Receh yha.

Chap ini garing huehue.

Kiika246.


	5. Kacang

_**Pesan baru telah diterima.**_

 _ **Lima Sekawan**_

 _HobiHopie : Ping_

 _HobiHopie : Pin_

 _HobiHopie : P_

 _HobiHopie : P_

 _HobiHopie : P_

 _HobiHopie : Ping_

 _HobiHopie : Sepi anjay_

 _HobiHopie : Ulululu_

 _Suga : Cot_

 _HobiHopie : Yuhuuu_

 _HobiHopie : Eh Hyung_

 _HobiHopie : Kirain yang nge read si Tae ayam_

 _HobiHopie : Lah sepi lagi_

 _HobiHopie : Gaes gaes_

 _HobiHopie : Kawand kawand tertjinta_

 _HobiHopie : Sesibuk itukah kalian_

 _HobiHopie : Melupakan Hobi yang selalu ternistakan_

 _HobiHopie : Macem personel BTS yang namanya J-Hope_

 _HobiHopie : Yang di ff jadinya PHO, sodara ato butler doang_

 _Taetae : Kesian_

 _HobiHopie : Tet_

 _HobiHopie : Lagi di kelas?_

 _Taetae :_ _ **Taetae mengirim foto.**_

 _Taetae : Biologi itu lebih ena praktek daripada teori_

 _HobiHopie : Ena?_

 _Taetae : Iya ena_

 _HobiHopie : Astajim Tae_

 _HobiHopie : Cekrek kirim Kookie_

 _Taetae : *k_

 _Taetae : Typo Hyung_

 _HobiHopie : Bodo anjir_

 _HobiHopie : Tae_

 _HobiHopie : Oi?_

 _HobiHopie : Yah sendiri lagi_

 _HobiHopie : Gabut gaes_

 _HobiHopie :_ _ **HobiHopie mengirim stiker.**_

 _HobiHopie :_ _ **HobiHopie mengirim stiker.**_

 _HobiHopie :_ _ **HobiHopie mengirim stiker.**_

 _HobiHopie : Jahat kelen_

 _HobiHopie : Gitu ya ama Hobi_

 _Enchim :_ _ **Enchim mengirim foto.**_

 _Enchim : Ada guru_

 _HobiHopie : Setidaknya temenin gua nge chat Jim_

 _HobiHopie : Jim?_

 _HobiHopie : Alo?_

 _Enchim : Disuruh jawab soal tadi_

 _HobiHopie : Oh_

 _Enchim : Oh doang?_

 _Enchim : Ok fix._

 _HobiHopie : Trus lu bisa jawab?_

 _HobiHopie : Ga gitu Jim_

 _HobiHopie : Sinyal jelek tadi_

 _HobiHopie : Jim_

 _HobiHopie : Ahelah_

 _HobiHopie :_ _ **HobiHopie mengirim stiker.**_

 _Taetae : Group call ae Hyung_

 _HobiHopie : Wb Tae_

 _HobiHopie : Ha? Emang ada?_

 _Taetae : Teye Hyung_

 _Taetae : Dih_

 _Taetae : Punya Hyung gini amat_

 _Taetae : Udah jones akut_

 _HobiHopie : Tae ayam stop_

 _Taetae : Kudet pula_

 _HobiHopie : Kapan ya terakhir gua nendang pantat lu?_

 _Taetae : Oke maap Hyung_

 _Taetae : Ada tanda telepon disamping nama grup_

 _HobiHopie : Adanya gambar gembok_

 _Taetae : Sebelah kanannya_

 _HobiHopie : Oh terus?_

 _Taetae : Pilih panggilan suara ae_

 _Taetae : Irit kuota_

 _HobiHopie :_ _ **HobiHopie memulai panggilan grup.**_

 _HobiHopie : Weh baru tau gua_

 _HobiHopie : Wkwkwkwk_

 _Suga : Kudet njs_

 _HobiHopie : Gabung sini Hyung_

 _HobiHopie : Yoongi Hyung_

 _HobiHopie : Ilang dah_

 _HobiHopie : Woi lah_

 _HobiHopie : Kok gua doang_

 _HobiHopie : Tae ayam ilang anjir_

 _ **Enchim bergabung dalam panggilan.**_

 _HobiHopie : Jimiiiiiiiiinnn_

 _HobiHopie : Faineli_

 _HobiHopie : Jim ngomong_

 _HobiHopie : Jim?_

 _Taetae :_ _ **Taetae mengirim foto.**_

 _Taetae : Tidur dia_

 _Taetae : Kepencet keknya_

 _HobiHopie : Anj :(_

 _HobiHopie : Gabung Tae_

 _HobiHopie : Temenin gua_

 _HobiHopie : Yha ilang_

 _HobiHopie : Eh_

 _HobiHopie : Ini gimana cara matiin group call nya njir?_

.

.

.

"Punya temen ga guna banget njay, Hobi dikacangin mulu :( "

.

.

.

"Punya temen norak banget njir. _Group call_ doang ga tau."

.

.

.

"Kook, Hp nya geter mulu."

"Palingan Hobi Hyung lagi curhat."

.

.

.

...

 _My shiteu have a little comeback._

Entah kenapa, di tengah kegabutan tengah malem malah ngetik ginian.

BENTAR LAGI PUASA GAES. BENTAR LAGI KIIKA HIATUS GAES.

Kiika246.


End file.
